Find Sugar
by Macchxato
Summary: [SERIES] Menjadi seorang murid merangkap seorang Little Boy dari pria dewasa? itulah yang Hyukjae alami / Daddy!Donghae x Baby!Hyukjae / Haehyuk / BL
1. Chapter 00

_Sugar Daddy_ , atau banyak orang kerap menyebutnya dengan sebutan orang berduit yang bersedia menggelontorkan uang dengan jumlah tidak sedikit untuk kekasihnya. Seringkali, _Sugar Daddy_ berkonteks negatif; seperti memiliki hubungan rahasia dengan yang lebih muda beberapa tahun (atau bahkan beberapa belad tahun). Bahkan juga seringkali dicap sebagai pedofilia karena mengencani orang berumur jauh di bawahnya.

Ada anggapan lain bahwa sebutan Daddy beserta Baby hanyalah sebuah _kink_ saat di sebuah permainan, sebuah _sub_ dari _BDSM_ ( _Bondage, Dicipline, Sadictic, Masochist_ ). _Kink_ di sini menyebutkan bahwa salah satu pihak akan merasa lebih terangsang jika pasangannya memanggil _Daddy_ atau _Baby._

Namun, ada juga yang beranggapan bahwa _Sugar Daddy_ ialah salah satu pemeran dari hubungan _DDLB/G_ yang berarti _Daddy Dom Little Boy/Girl_. Seperti namanya, hubungan ini diperani oleh seorang _Daddy_ dan seorang _Baby._ Hubungan _DDLB_ tidak hanya _berisi tentang having sex, BDSM, etc_. Sebaliknya, hubungan ini berisi tentang memberikan perhatian satu sama lain _, Daddy_ akan memperlakukan _Baby-_ nya seperti anak-anak; membelikan pakaian baru, mainan, mengantar-jemput, dll. Tidak jarang seorang _Baby_ (Girl lebih seringnya) menggunakan _pacifier_ saat bersama Daddy. Di hubungan _DDLB_ ini, tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa mereka tidak dapat melakukan hubungan badan. Mereka dapat melakukan setelah mengadakan perjanjian terlebih dahulu.

Perbedaan di antara kedua konteks di atas ialah; _DDLB_ bukanlah sebuah _kink_. _Daddy kink_ hanya tentang _having sex,_ namun di hubungan _DDLB_ sebatas _taking care of each other._

.

.

.

Yay, di chapter 00 ini (known as pendahuluan?), aku jelasin perbedaan _Daddy kink_ dan _DDLB._ Kenapa aku jelasin dulu? Karena di chapter berikutnya, atau lebih singkatnya di fanfiction ini, aku bakal serap tema _DDLB,_ bukan _Daddy Kink._ Biar enggak ada salah komunikasi, jadi untuk cari aman, dan untuk kasih tahu ke yang belum mengerti secara utuh, aku jabarin.

Untuk selingan dari Ailouros, izinkan aku untuk melipir ke cerita ini, ya!

*p.s. : big thanks to murakami-y senpai!


	2. Chapter 01 : Find Sugar

**Find Sugar.**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **Lee Donghae / Lee Hyukjae**

 **By Macchxato**

 **Rate:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I own this fic. Plagiarism is illegal tho.

 **Warning** : Age Gap, OOC, Alternative Universe, Baby!Hyuk, Daddy!Hae, BoyxBoy/Boys Love, Typo (s)

.

.

 **ㅡ** **2013** **ㅡ**

Satu sendok meises berwarna-warni menghujani beberapa satu porsi es krim stroberi. Jika ini adalah komik atau film fantasi, mungkin tatapan seorang lelaki bersurai cokelat madu dapat melubangi seporsi eskrimnya. Dia menatap es krim miliknya dengan lapar dalam tiga menit belakangan. Menatap wanita berpakaian merah muda dan putih yang secara berurutan mengeruk sepuluh liter es krim stroberi, memasukkan beberapa scoop ke dalam wadah berbahan dasar kertas tebal, menaburkan meises, dan terakhir, lelaki muda itu tak bisa menahan diri untuk menelan ludah; satu buah stoberi merah mengakhiri semuanya, mempercantik es krim yang dia dambakan.

"Uh..." Lelaki muda itu meringis membayangkan jika semua partikel itu berada di dalam mulutnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, dia tersadar untuk meraih dompetnya. Maka, dia melepaskan satu tangan dari tali tas ranselnya, memutar tas ransel ke depan tubuhnya, kemudian membuka ranselnya. Dia merogoh dompet kulit pemberian ayahnya saat dia berulang tahun ke-16 dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang.

" _One tint of strawberry ice cream with sprinkles and the strawberry on top, Lee Hyukjae._ "

"Ah, aku Hyukjae!" Si surai madu yang terus menatap pesanannya dengan tatapan lapar berdiri. Sesudah memasukkan kembali dompet ke dalam tas dan menutup tasnya kembali, dia berjalan tergesa-gesa dari kursi tunggu. "Ini uangnya! Aku harap aku dapat mendapat potongan biaya karena aku rutin datang ke sini. Mm, satu bulan satu kali!"

Hyukjae, nama si lelaki berumur 18 tahun yang gemar sekali mengumpulkan hadiah McDonald, menerima es krim pesanannya dengan dua tangan setelah memberikan uang lebih. Senyumnya terukir lebar, jika dapat didramatisir, Hyukjae dapat merasakan ujung bibirnya hingga menyentuh telinga. Tapi tidak separah itu karena Hyukjae hanya tersenyum lebar hingga menampilkan gusi merah mudanya.

"300 won, dan sayang sekali, Manis. Kalau kau datang kemarin, akan ada potongan harga sebanyak 15 persen." Wanita itu mengetik sesuatu dengan mesin kasirnya. Hyukjae sepenuhnya tak peduli jika dia memeroses uangnya karena dia sudah menyendoki es krimnya terlebih dahulu. Kepala Hyukjae mengadah dengan tatapan polos saat wanita itu merobek bon, menyisipkan 300 won ke pada Hyukjae.

"Nikmati es krim kami dan jangan lupa datang kembali! Semoga harimu indah!"

Hyukjae menyengir hingga matanya menyipit seperti bulan sabit seraya mengangguk. Dia menggenggam es krimnya dengan tangan kanan, sedang tangan kiri dia gunakan untuk melambai ke pada wanita itu. "Terima kasih _, noona_!"

"Oh, Jesus. Aku hampir menjadi segumpal batu penuh lumut karena menunggumu."

Hyukjae menoleh. Seketika dia melupakan suatu fakta bahwa dia selalu mengajak Junsu, teman sekamarnya, ke sini. Dia bahkan tak menyadari Junsu selalu duduk khidmat di kursi tunggu dengan ponsel di tangannya. Bermain game yang menurut Hyukjae dapat membuat panik mendadak. Senyumnya terukir polos, melambai-lambaikan tangannya yang menggenggam sendok dengan ceria. Saat selangkah Hyukjae berada di depan Junsu, tanpa diminta, Junsu sudah bangkit dari duduknya, dengan tangan memegang ponsel secara janggal.

 **ㅡ** **Find Sugar** **ㅡ**

Seharusnya Hyukjae sedari tadi sudah merengek atau setidaknya telah melayangkan satu buah pukulan di pundak Junsu karena sepanjang jalan mereka ke asrama, nampaknya sobat kentalnya itu tidak mengacuhkannya. Benar-benar tidak mengacuhkannya. Hyukjae bukan termasuk anak lelaki yang tergolong kalem. Sebaliknya, Hyukjae akan melemparkan beberapa pertanyaan menyebalkan jika dia merasa tidak diacuhkan. Masa bodoh dengan telinga Junsu yang memerah entah karena cuaca atau suara melengking Hyukjae yang Junsu pernah bilang seperti kambing yang merengek. Toh, ini cara Hyukjae agar dia mendapat perhatian karena Junsu terlihat gusar, dan tertangkap basah beberapa kali mengecek ponselnya selama tiga puluh dua detik sekali.

Hyukjae berpikir selama di perjalanan, dengan sangat keras, hingga keningnya berkerut. Junsu memiliki beberapa permainan laga di ponselnya, dua permainan sepak bola, dan enam permainan mengasah kesabaran. Namun saat Hyukjae mengintip melalui sudut matanya, Junsu terlihat mengetik sesuatu, kemudian menghapusnya. Dia akan bergumam sebentar, dan mengetik kembali sebelum mengetuk salah satu opsi yang Hyukjae menduga adalah opsi kirim.

Wow, Junsu punya media sosial? Junsu tidak punya aplikasi chat kecuali Kakao Talk untuk menghubungi orang tuanya di Gyeonggi-do sana, dan yang Hyukjae intip sama sekali bukan aplikasi berwarna dasar kuning. Hyukjae tidak buta warna. Hyukjae lolos tes buta warna, jika kalian ingin tahu.

Setelah Junsu membuka kunci ruangan asrama yang dihuni oleh Hyukjae serta Junsu sendiri dan segera pergi ke kamar mandi tanpa membuka sepatunya, Hyukjae melihat Junsu melempar ponsel ke atas ranjang. Mungkin urusan belakang Junsu sudah tidak mau diajak bernegosiasi untuk sekedar melepas sepatu, dan tidak bisa bermain halus kepada ponselnya itu.

"Jangan lupa kunci kembali pintunya, Hyuk!" Begitu kata Junsu sebelum membanting pintu kamar mandi, dan suara keran air yang dibuka secara penuh.

Hyukjae yang masih berada di depan pintu hanya membalikkan badannya untuk mengunci kembali pintu asramanya seperti yang diperintahkan Junsu. Junsu memang tukang perintah, tapi Hyukjae betah bersobat dengan Junsu sejak mereka berumur sembilan tahun. Junsu adalah anak dari sepasang suami istri yang mengisi rumah kosong di sebelah Hyukjae sewaktu kecil, dan tidak butuh waktu sebulan untuk mereka dapat izin untuk menginap di kamar Hyukjae. Jika Hyukjae adalah orang dramastis, dia akan berkata bahwa dia dan Junsu berada di satu rahim karena sedekat itu dengan Junsu.

Kaki Hyukjae melepaskan sepatunya dengan mudah dikarenakan mereka memang sedikit longgar, menyisakan kaus kaki berwarna biru muda. Untuk informasi, Hyukjae memiliki hobi untuk membeli banyak kaus kaki berbagai warna. Dia punya selusin lebih kaus kaki berwarna cerah, dan lebih banyak kaus kaki berwarna gelap. Dimulai dari pola polos hingga gambar roket pun tersedia di lemarinya. Bahkan saat Hyukjae berada di sekolah dasar, Hyukjae merengek ingin dibelikan kaus kaki berwarna pelangi.

Hyukjae melangkah ragu ke arah ranjang Junsu yang berposisi di sebelah kiri ranjang Hyukjae. Seprai Junsu yang bergambar tokoh pesepak bola kesukaan Junsu yang merupakan mantan pemain Manchester United, Ronaldo, memang selalu berantakan sebelum Hyukjae memarahi Junsu. Namun bukan wajah maskulin Ronaldo-lah yang membuat Hyukjae tertarik, namun ponsel yang seharian ini membuat Hyukjae penasaran, tergeletak begitu saja.

Ingin mengintip namun takut jika Junsu tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar mandi, menangkap basah Hyukjae, lelaki itu berteriak cukup keras hingga suaranya sampai ke dalam kamar mandi. "Junsu, pipismu satu liter? Lama sekali!"

Terdengar raungan frustasi Junsu. "Bukan pipis, tahu!"

Uh-oh, yang _itu_. Itu akan sangat lama.

Hyukjae menyeringai kemudian berpikir bahwa seringaiannya itu menakutkan dan misterius, namun lelaki yang mendapatkan kartu identitasnya secara resmi setahun lalu itu justru tampak menggelikan. Tangan berwarna putih susunya meraih ponsel Junsu yang telungkup. Tidak sulit bagi Hyukjae untuk membuka ponsel Junsu yang dilengkapi password, toh itu adalah tahun lahir Junsu sendiri. Seharusnya password Junsu adalah tanggal lahir Ronaldo jika ingin sulit ditebak, begitu batin Hyukjae saat Junsu membocorkan sederet angka sebagai password.

Setelah ponselnya menampilkan tampilan rumah, Hyukjae menekan sesuatu hingga muncullah aplikasi-aplikasi yang terakhir kali Junsu buka. Hyukjae melihat aplikasi itu dari atas. Sebelumnya Hyukjae bertaruh untuk seluruh uang bulanan di dompetnya bahwa aplikasi terakhir adalah permainan, namun Hyukjae tercenung.

Aplikasi terakhir yang dibuka adalah aplikasi yang belum Hyukjae lihat sebelumnya. Find Sugar namanya. Untung saja Hyukjae belum bertaruh secara sah, karena jika itu terjadi, seluruh uang bulanannya akan ludes seketika. Tebakannya salah besar.

Penasaran, Hyukjae menyentuh aplikasi tersebut. Rambut hitam berantakannya menampilkan sedikit kening Hyukjae yang berkerut sekali lagi setelah aplikasi itu menampilkan sederet orang-orang asing dengan nama yang aneh.

Mari Hyukjae jelaskan mengenai aplikasi yang baru saja dia temui ini. Warnanya didominasi oleh warna cokelat, dan merah, dengan latar putih dan teks hitam, sekilas seperti warna bungkus cokelat yang Hyukjae suka. Lalu ada beberapa opsi yang tercetak, seperti _home,_ _chat_ , _nearby_ , dan _profile_. Hyukjae merasa dirinya dungu sekali; bayangan gula-gula (karena nama aplikasi itu sangat manis) lenyap, digantikan oleh rasa terkejut saat Hyukjae menekan opsi _nearb_ y, yang Hyukjae menduga sepertinya itu adalah opsi orang-orang terdekat. Dia bisa melihat beberapa akun dengan foto profil yang tidak senonoh seperti memotret pakaian dalam, menggenggam ereksi, atau pun para gadis yang berpose menggairahkan lewat cermin.

Junsunya tidak sepolos yang Hyukjae kira. Rasanya baru kemarin Junsu mengompol di kelas. Hyukjae merasa dirinya sangat emosional, menyadari Junsu kecilnya sudah beranjak dewasa.

Iseng belaka, Hyukjae mengusap layarnya ke arah kanan, membawa Hyukjae ke daftar nama yang hanya diisi oleh lima orang, dengan nama pengguna yang (lagi-lagi) terlihat aneh. Matanya membaca nama-nama pengguna yang sepertinya telah mengobrol dengan Junsu. Mungkin ini yang membuat Junsu terlihat tidak nyaman?

Tenang, Hyukjae. Kau akan mengetahui penyebab sahabatmu gelisah selangkah lagi.

Hyukjae menggembungkan pipinya. Di dalam benaknya ia ingin mengepalkan tangannya untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri, sebelum jempol nakalnya menyentuh nama pengguna _bluecigarette_ yang bernotabene berada di daftar paling atas. Profilnya bergambar ujung kapal laut dengan kaki yang ikut terpotret. Jesus, Hyukjae sangat bersyukur Junsu-nya tidak mengobrol dengan lelaki-lelaki yang berfoto menggenggam ereksi mereka. Padahal dengan berat hati, dan tak enak, Hyukjae menilai bahwa benda yang mereka banggakan hingga diatur menjadi foto profil itu tidak gagah sama sekali.

ㅡㅡㅡ

 **Bluecigarette** : aku kelahiran 1986, kau?

 **Yourdolphin** : pokoknya tahun ini, aku genap berumur 18 tahunㅋㅋ

 **Bluecigarette** : Haha, senang bermain tebak-tebakan?

 **Bluecigarette** : Kau cukup umur, syukurlah bukan 17.

 **Yourdolphin** : 17 sangat berbahaya untuk aplikasi seperti ini.

ㅡㅡㅡ

Hyukjae pusing sendiri melihat percakapannya. Yang dikatakan pengguna _yourdolphin_ adalah aplikasi ini memiliki batasan umur 18 tahun, sedikit membuat Hyukjae curiga. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir lagi, ini sedikit (biarkan Hyukjae ralat; ini bukan sedikit, namun banyak) masuk akal, dikarenakan pengguna aplikasi ini seperti para bujang tua dengan kumis lebat berduit, atau gadis kencur yang berani-beraninya berpose sensual (padahal Hyukjae tidak tertarik; tetapi setidaknya mereka sudah berusaha) untuk menarik para lelaki.

Namun matanya terkunci pada nama pengguna _yourdolphin_. Besar kemungkinannya nama pengguna itu adalah Junsu, karena jika Junsu berteriak, Hyukjae akan ikut berteriak sembari menutup telinganya, membalas teriakan Junsu yang seperti lumba-lumba yang melahirkan. Mengganggu sekali. Walaupun begitu, percayalah, Hyukjae menyukai suara Junsu jika bernyanyi. Jika Hyukjae memiliki sepuluh jempol, Hyukjae akan mengacungkan sepuluh jempol. Beruntunglah Hyukjae hanya punya dua jempol. Seram sekali jika sepuluh.

ㅡㅡㅡ

 **Bluecigarette** : merasa terganggu dengan konten yang disediakan? Banyak laki-laki yang telanjang di sini.

 **Yourdolphin** : tidak juga.

 **Yourdolphin** : aku memiliki teman sekamar yang sering telanjang setelah mandi.

 **Yourdolphin** : jadi tidak masalah. Kalau hyung?

 **Bluecigarette** : terganggu sekali. Walaupun aku adalah gay, namun aku risih. Hahaha.

 **Bluecigarette** : mereka seakan bangga memiliki penis. Padahal semua lelaki memiliki penis. Aku memiliki penis, kau pun.

ㅡㅡㅡ

Hyukjae terpekik tertahan setelah membaca kalimat terakhir dari pengguna _bluecigarette_ , terlalu banyak penggunaan kalimat alat genital. Hyukjae jadi malu sendiri. Dan bodohnya Hyukjae kali ini justru menunduk, menatap sebongkah daging yang terbalut celana, seolah memastikan bahwa Hyukjae pun memiliki penis. Setelah melihat miliknya baik-baik saja, Hyukjae kembali tenggelam dengan pikirannya, menepuk singkat sebelah pahanya untuk meyakinkan bahwa ia bisa menelusuri percakapan ini dengan lancar tanpa hambatan.

Hey, laki-laki itu sangat lancang mengatakan hal sejelas itu! Pipi Hyukjae dengan tanpa tahu kondisi, kini memerah, seolah meledek Hyukjae karena Hyukjae terlalu mudah dibuat malu.

Untuk tambahan, Junsu memang sering melihat Hyukjae telanjang jika Hyukjae yang ceroboh ini seringkali melupakan handuknya. Ditambah Junsu yang terlalu sering bermain permainan di ponselnya, acap kali menolak jika dimintai tolong Hyukjae membawakan handuk. Jadi, Hyukjae akan keluar dengan tubuh telanjang bulat yang basah hanya untuk meraih handuk di dekat balkon. Ah, menyebalkan sekali sahabat kentalnya mengatakan hal yang memalukan itu.

ㅡㅡㅡ

 **Yourdolphin** : nama penggunamu sungguh unik. Apa hyung adalah perokok aktif?

 **Bluecigarette** : not really. Aku merokok pasif, sepertinya.

 **Bluecigratte** : hanya merokok saat stres, senang, dan gugup.

ㅡㅡㅡ

Cuping telinga Hyukjae seakan menegak secara tiba-tiba, selaras dengan kepala yang mengadah, terkejut, mendengar keran air dari kamar mandi yang didiami Junsu itu berhenti. Pori-porinya membesar hanya untuk mengeluarkan peluh sebesar biji jangung, membasahi pelipisnya. Dengan panik dan tergesa, Hyukjae melempar ponsel Junsu ke tengah-tengah ranjang bertingkat mereka. Beruntung, ponsel Junsu tergeletak telungkup.

Hyukjae menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan napasnya cepat. Mendadak ia kalang kabut sesaat setelah Junsu membuka pintu kamar mandi. Hawa kamar mereka seakan naik beberapa puluh derajat selsius, cukup membuat Hyukjae dibanjiri keringat dingin, persis orang yang tertangkap basah telah mencuri.

Junsu berada di ambang pintu kamar mandi, membenahi letak karet boksernya karena dia menggantungkan celana seragamnya di dalam kamar mandi tadi. Matanya menangkap Hyukjae yang sangat janggal; dipenuhi keringat, berkedip sering, dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia pun menangkap jemari kurus Hyukjae yang tertaut takut-takut. Menarik napas dalam, dia menoleh ke arah ponselnya yang berada di tengah-tengah ranjang.

Dengan berat hati dia mendeklarasikan; Hyukjae telah mengetahuinya.

"Mau kubuatkan akunmu juga?"

 **ㅡ** **Find Sugar** **ㅡ**

Junsu bukan siswa kelas tiga sekolah menengah atas yang terlampau jujur hingga melakukan suatu tindak kecurangan pun harus gemetaran seperti adanya gempa berkekuatan tinggi di sekujur tubuh, bukan. Sebaliknya, Junsu adalah siswa yang menjadikan menyontek dan bersikap tak acuh kepada gurunya sebagai keahliannya. Junsu mengetahui banyak tipe-tipe murid di kelasnya, termasuk murid yang sering menaati peraturan, sopan, memiliki banyak teman seperti Hyukjae. Tidak sulit menebak mengapa Hyukjae bergelagat aneh seperti tadi yang Junsu lihat. Ayolah, Junsu berteman dengan Hyukjae bukan sejak kemarin sore. Dia tahu Hyukjae melakukan suatu kesalahan, sebagai contoh, mengintip ponselnya.

Dia rasa membentak Hyukjae karena telah mengganggu privasinya bukanlah hal yang bagus untuk Hyukjae, karena lelaki itu tidak tahan untuk tidak menangis jika dimarahi seseorang, termasuk orang tuanya, guru, terutama Junsu. Junsu pernah berjanji kepada ibu Hyukjae semasa mereka sekolah dasar untuk menjaga Hyukjae, karena Junsu yang nakal ini bisa mengusir anak nakal yang bisa mengganggu Hyukjae.

"Tidak marah, Junsu-ya?" Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya, mengintip Junsu melalui bulu matanya.

Junsu menggeleng singkat sembari melepaskan kemeja seragamnya, menyisakan kaus santai putih polos, karena sejak tadi dia belum mengganti pakaian. Dia menoleh ke arah Hyukjae yang sudah mengganti pakaian seragam menjadi piyama berwarna biru awan. Tangan kembali mengetuk singkat ponsel pintar milik Hyukjae yang telah dipasang aplikasi tersebut, Junsu membuatkan Hyukjae sebuah akun karena Hyukjae minta ingin dibuatkan satu dan berjanji tidak akan mengobrol dengan orang-orang berfoto profil ekstrem.

"Nama penggunamu mau apa?"

"Kau belum menjawabku, Su." Hyukjae sedikit menarik tangan Junsu. Namun kali ini, Junsu mengukuhkan tangannya hingga tangan yang Hyukjae tarik itu tidak bergeming. "Aku... bingung."

Junsu tertawa singkat. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, apa yang ada di pikiranmu saat ini?"

Hyukjae menunduk, menautkan kedua alisnya hingga membentuk tautan yang lucu, kemudian mendengus. "Es krim," karena apa yang dia pikirkan itu sangat kekanakan, jadi, Hyukjae sedikit menyesal dengan apa yang di pikirannya. "Dan stroberi, bluberi juga oke."

Es krim, stroberi, bluberi...

"Kurasa nama penggunamu akan bagus jika bernama IceBerry70, karena aku tahu kau menyukai angka itu, kan?" Junsu menatap Hyukjae, meyakinkan.

Hyukjae mengangguk, "Boleh!"

Hyukjae bergerak ke arah belakang Junsu, sedikit menaikkan tubuhnya hingga bertumpu dengan lutut, mengintip aplikasi FindSugar yang kini terpasang di posel pintarnya juga. Dia mengulum senyum malu-malu, sebelum menenggelamkan kepalanya ke surai hitam Junsu guna menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah. Dia terkikik geli merasakan rambut Junsu yang sedikit kasar menggelitik kulit wajahnya. Sedangkan Junsu hanya tersenyum kecil, tahu bila temannya sangat kekanakan untuk laki-laki seumuran mereka, delapan belas tahun.

"Apa aku akan memiliki banyak teman?" Hyukjae melingkarkan tangannya ke tengkuk Junsu, bermain-main dengan kerah kaus Junsu, sedikit menariknya hingga Junsu menahan pergelangan tangannya. Singkat saja, takut robek.

Terdengar sebuah gumaman singkat, Junsu sedang berpikir. Tentu aplikasi ini bertujuan tidak bertujuan untuk memperluas lingkup pertemanan. Alih-alih pertemanan, justru Hyukjae akan menemukan _daddy_ , atau seorang lelaki dewasa yang akan merawat dan mendisiplinkannya karena Hyukjae terkadang nakal dan menyebalkan untuk Junsu. Tidak jarang dari mereka yang rela merogoh kocek untuk membiayai kehidupan _little_ -nya, atau yang biasa disebut _baby_ , seperti memberi makanan, mainan, pakaian baru, bahkan ada pun yang rela membayar uang sekolah _baby_ -nya.

"Sayang sekali," Junsu menghela napasnya, dia menggeleng singkat. "Tidak. Kau akan bertemu seorang lelaki dewasa yang akan menjagamu, Hyukjae."

"Tapi aku punya kau, Junsu-ya!"

Junsu memang tidak aneh jika Hyukjae berbicara seperti itu. Dia tahu bahwa masing-masing mereka berorientasi seks tidak sewajarnya; mereka menyukai laki-laki juga. Hanya saja, Junsu yang terlihat lebih dewasa ketimbang Hyukjae ini menyadari bahwa dirinya berbeda saat dia berada di bangku sekolah menengah, sedangkan Hyukjae saat berumur enam belas tahun. Walaupun begitu, Junsu tidak takut jika Hyukjae akan jatuh cinta kepadanya seperti seorang perempuan menyukai lelaki, karena kedua pihak setuju bahwa lelaki dewasa dan hangat sangat menarik. Hanya saja, sifat Hyukjae yang terlihat kekanakan lebih menonjolkan sifat _submissive_ ketimbang dirinya.

"Aku tahu, Hyukjae." Junsu mengetuk ponsel Hyukjae yang menampilkan aplikasi itu. Tangannya sedikit menarik lengan Hyukjae untuk menjauh dari punggungnya, dan menariknya lebih dekat ke arah tubuh sampingnya. "Registrasinya selesai, omong-omong."

Jika ini adalah sebuah kartun, mungkin wajah Hyukjae yang seawalnya semendung awan hitam, kali ini bersinar-sinar layaknya matahari pagi. Senyumannya lebar, menarik kedua ujung bibirnya hingga menampilkan gusi merah muda yang menurut Junsu menarik. Punggung tangan putih susu Hyukjae menengadah, menginginkan ponselnya kembali untuk melihat akun barunya. Hyukjae tertawa sebentar, tidak sabar, saat Junsu memberikan ponselnya yang menampilkan identitas akun Hyukjae.

"Tidak memakai nama asli?" Seolah menyadari sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan nama penggunanya, Hyukjae menatap Junsu dengan tanda tanya yang tercetak jelas. "Namaku sudah bagus, Lee Hyukjae. Namamu juga bagus, Kim Junsu. Kenapa kau pakai nama _yourdolphin_ sedangkan aku _IceBerry70_?"

"Karena," Junsu menggantungkan kalimatnya, sedikit menggigit bibirnya sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, mencari kalimat yang tepat, namun tidak keluar jalur dalam artian tidak berbohong kepada Hyukjae. "Semua orang butuh privasi, maka dari itu semua nama pengguna tidak ada yang berani mencantumkan nama mereka sendiri. Banyak orang yang tidak kau kenal di aplikasi ini. Siapa tahu orang ada orang jahat yang tiba-tiba berpikiran 'Wah, nama lelaki manis ini adalah Lee Hyukjae, aku akan mencari informasinya, termasuk tempat tinggalnya. Aku akan memasang cctv di kamarnya'. Apa itu terdengar bagus untukmu?"

Bola mata Hyukjae terbelalak secara drastis, menatap Junsu yang sedang menatap Hyukjae dengan serius. Melihat Hyukjae yang sepertinya mengerti alasan di balik nama pengguna yang sebaiknya tidak menggunakan nama asli, Junsu mengacak rambut hitam halus Hyukjae sembari memberi ponsel pintar Hyukjae sesudah menutup aplikasi tersebut. Seorang pedofilia berumur empat puluh tahun ke atas dengan banyak koneksi tidak menutup kemungkinan untuk mencari informasi lebih jauh tentang Hyukjae jika laki-laki itu secara gamblang memakai nama aslinya.

"Ayo, kerjakan pekerjaan rumahmu."

Junsu sedikit mendorong Hyukjae untuk berdiri, sontak membuat Hyukjae berteriak tak terima kepada Junsu yang selalu saja menyuruh Hyukjae belajar atau mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah sembari berdiri. Hyukjae memajukan bibir bawahnya sebal. Seperti hari-hari biasanya, Hyukjae akan berperilaku seperti ini. Hyukjae menamai aksi ini adalah aksi protes, karena dia pikir dia bisa memilih apa yang terbaik untuk dirinya sendiri.

Junsu sering sekali dengan seenak jidatnya menitah Hyukjae untuk belajar dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah untuk mempertahankan nilainya yang berada di lima terbaik. Namun, Junsu sendiri justru malas mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Junsu tidak peduli dengan peringkatnya, berbanding terbalik dengan Hyukjae yang akan mengurung dirinya di kamar mandi jika nilai fisikanya turun beberapa poin. Padahal Junsu yang nilainya sering anjlok, sering kali menghabiskan waktunya di kantin lantai dasar asrama untuk memuaskan dahaganya.

Ini adalah rutinitas mereka; Hyukjae mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, Junsu akan mencari sandal longgar untuk pergi ke kantin di lantai dasar asrama.

Junsu sedikit membenahi kaus polos putih dan celana boxer di atas paha sembari berjalan santai ke meja dengan sepasang sendal di kakinya. Dia merogoh salah satu ponsel yang telungkup sebelum mengusap kepala Hyukjae. Lelaki bersurai halus itu sedang memilah buku tugasnya untuk dibawa ke meja belajar.

"Aku akan ke kantin di lantai dasar untuk membeli susu panasmu. Jangan merengek lagi karena kau tidak bisa tidur karena tidak minum susu, ya."

Begitulah yang dibicarakan Junsu sebelum tubuhnya ditelan pintu asrama, membuat Hyukjae baru menyadari bahwa Junsu berjalan-jalan di kamar mereka dengan sepasang sendal longgar berdebu. Hyukjae mencoba untuk tidak mengatai Junsu dengan otak burung, berusaha fokus dengan buku bersampul plastik. Menelan semua kalimat makiannya dengan menggenggam pensilnya erat.

Tapi rupanya, Hyukjae gagal.

"Ah, otak burung!"

 **ㅡ** **Find Sugar** **ㅡ**

Junsu bergerak ke arah rak-rak camilan yang sudah menjadi rumah ketiga setelah rumah orang tua, dan kamar asrama. Di tangannya sudah menggenggam sosis siap makan berukuran besar, namun Junsu masih betah menatap barisan merek camilan dari yang asin hingga manis. Tangan kirinya yang menggenggam sosis yang masih berbalut kemasan itu bergerak singkat, tangan kanannya sibuk melihat deretan camilan berpengawet tinggi. Junsu menghembuskan napasnya perlahan, memutar lehernya sebentar ke arah rak mi instan dengan cup berukuran sedang.

Seolah mengetahui apa yang diinginkan perutnya, Junsu meraih singkat dua bungkus roti isi tuna mayonais sebelum kakinya melangkah ke rak selanjutnya yang menyimpan deretan mi kesukaannya.

"Anak pintar tidak boleh makan mi," Junsu bergumam singkat, menatap dua bungkus roti mayonais di tangannya. "Kalau anak peringkat dua puluh bisa makan mi banyak-banyak. Tidak ada yang peduli dengan MSG." Dia tertawa sebentar sebelum kakinya berhenti melangkah di rak puluhan mi berbagai rasa.

Tangannya tanpa ragu meraih mi rebus instan berukuran cup sedang dengan varian rasa pedas. Sudah hapal betul dengan denah kantin lantai dasar, Junsu berbalik, melihat lima deret olahan susu. Dia menyengir, tangannya meraih keju leleh, dan belanjaannya selesai di detik itu juga.

Jika Hyukjae jatuh cinta dengan makanan manis, Junsu jatuh cinta dengan makanan asin. Lihat saja Junsu kali ini; sibuk menelan salivanya yang memenuhi rongga mulut secara tiba-tiba sesaat setelah tangannya membuka tutup kemasan mi yang telah ia tunggu selama tiga menit. Dia melupakan sejenak sosis siap makan berukuran jumbo yang ia punya, karena di depan matanya, tersaji mi pedas dengan lelehan keju yang menggiurkan.

Terlihat cantik; lebih cantik dari ribuan mini figure Captain America edisi terbatas sekali pun. Terlihat keju yang berwarna putih gading itu meleleh, menutupi permukaan mi pedas dengan kelengketannya, membuat Junsu tergugah untuk memotret hasil kreasi makan malamnya. Dia bisa menatap foto itu lama sekali, tapi Hyukjae tidak boleh melihat foto ini. Bisa-bisa kamar asrama mereka dikunci Hyukjae dan disembunyikan kuncinya, guna Junsu agar tidak membeli mi instan lagi.

Tangannya menggerayangi celana boksernya yang didesain longgar, menyelinap masuk ke saku, kemudian merogoh ponsel yang bermerk serta berseri sama dengan Hyukjae. Setelah menemukan ponselnya di antara selipan uang kertas, secarik kertas kusam, dan uang logam, Junsu menarik ponselnya. Ponsel yang terasa berbeda di tangannya, walau berfisik sama dengan ponselnya.

Ini bukan hal yang baik.

Mi dengan lelehan keju meletup di pikirannya, hilang, tergantikan oleh ponselnya yang selalu keadaan panas itu kini di tangannya dengan keadaan dingin. Ponsel Junsu memang cepat panas karena penggunaannya yang berlebihan. Ini sangat janggal. Dengan tergesa, tangannya yang sebelumnya menyentuh sepasang sumpit, kini menekan salah satu tombol. Erangannya terdengar jelas saat tampilan yang terpampang di depan matanya adalah sekawanan anak gajah sebagai foto sampul, bukan Ronaldo, idola sampai matinya.

Sial, ini milik Hyukjae.

Hendak mematikan ponsel Hyukjae, namun pemberitahuan tiba-tiba memenuhi layar ponsel, menutupi sekawanan anak gajah yang berlarian di ladang Afrika. Junsu menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya, menyeringai, tertarik, dikarenakan notifikasi yang berasal dari salah satu aplikasi yang baru dia pasang. Pemberitahuan bahwa ada pesan masuk dari aplikasi _Find Sugar._

Dia sepenuhnya lupa dengan semangkuk mi instan yang sempat ia agung-agungkan. Alih-alih memotret hasil karyanya yang indah, jemarinya justru menari di layar ponsel Hyukjae, membalas pesan dari pemberitahuan tersebut.

ㅡㅡㅡ

 **Spellbound86** : Hey, manis. Baru di sini?

 **IceBerry70** : iya, _hyung_ ~ hyung sudah lama di aplikasi ini?

 **IceBerry70** : aku tersesat di sini ㅠㅠ

ㅡㅡㅡ

Dia tertawa jahat karena dia bisa meniru cara mengetik Hyukjae yang biasanya disisipi ekspresi menangis, persis. Dikarenakan perut kosongnya berbunyi, Junsu baru menyadari sesuatu. Setidaknya dia harus mencicipi mi yang akan terasa fantastis ini.

Hyukjae, berterima kasihlah kepadaku. Junsu tersenyum sembari meraih sepasang sumpit yang sudah dikeluarkan dari kemasannya terlebih dahulu, kini dia mengaduk mi buatannya. Junsu membuka mulutnya, sebelum terdengar seruputan kencang saat Junsu menyeruput mi-nya. Sedetik kemudian, Junsu mengerang. Keju leleh beserta mi adalah yang terbaik. Dia mengunyah cepat dikarenakan lidahnya seolah terbakar. Tiba-tiba, dia terbatuk mengingat sesuatu. Rasa panas kini menggerogoti kerongkongannya.

Dia belum membeli susu hangat untuk Hyukjae.

 **ㅡ** **Find Sugar** **ㅡ**

Sewaktu pintu kamar asrama terbuka, Hyukjae sedang membenahi buku-buku tugasnya yang sudah selesai dikerjakan secara rinci khas bintang kelas. Hyukjae tahu, itu pasti Junsu yang datang ke kamarnya, karena hanya mereka berdua dan pemilik asrama yang memiliki kunci. Terdengar suara sendal yang terseret secara malas, Hyukjae yakin itu adalah Junsu. Kelopak matanya yang terasa berat itu seketika terbuka lebar, menampakan sepasang bola mata yang berseri, mendengar Junsu yang memanggil namanya seiring langkah kaki lelaki itu mendekati tempatnya.

"Junsu lama sekali," Hyukjae menghembuskan napasnya. Tangan kanannya meraih pensil mekanik dan penghapus kemudian memasukan benda tersebut ke dalam tempat pensil. "Makan di sana lagi?"

Hanya ada suara dehaman sebagai pengganti kalimat pertanyaan Junsu yang menggenggam cangkir kertas susu cokelat hangat yang baru saja keluar dari mesin. Tatapan Hyukjae menatap Junsu yang tersenyum singkat sebelum mengusap pundak Hyukjae, menyimpan cangkir kertas itu di sebelah tumpukan buku tugas yang selesai dibuat Hyukjae. Sekilas Junsu melihat tumpukan buku tugas, Junsu tersenyum getir. Lain kali ia akan belajar karena mereka sudah berada di kelas akhir.

Hyukjae menatap arah pandangan Junsu. Pandangannya tertumpu ke arah buku tugasnya. Seolah mengerti apa yang di pikiran Junsu, Hyukjae melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Junsu dengan bibir yang menekuk. Hidungnya mengusal ke rambut Junsu, sedikit membisikan kalimat bahwa belajar belum terlambat, dia bisa memulainya dengan perlahan.

"Omong-omong," Junsu angkat bicara, membuat Hyukjae menghentikan bisikan dan melepaskan pelukan. Saat Hyukjae benar-benar melepas kontak dengan lehernya, Junsu merogoh saku boksernya. Junsu tidak terkejut mendengar pekikan tertahan atas bentuk keterkejutan Hyukjae sewaktu tangannya mengeluarkan ponsel dengan foto sampul sekawanan gajah Afrika. "Aku salah membawa ponsel. Ini milikmu."

Hyukjae meraih benda menyala itu dengan kedua tangannya, mulutnya masih terbuka walau tak selebar tadi. Matanya bergerak, melirik ponsel berlayar kotor karena jarang dibersihkan yang berada di meja belajarnya.

"Aku kira ini punya Hyukkie!" Lelaki itu meraih ponsel tersebut di meja belajar. Hyukjae memekik sekali lagi tatkala jemarinya menekan tombol yang berada di bawah layar, yang dengan segera menampilkan wajah Ronaldo di layar ponsel. "Ya ampun, maaf, aku teledor, Su! Tadi ponselmu berisik sekali, tapi aku pikir itu milikku, jadi aku diamkan saja! Maaf sekali,"

Alih-alih marah karena Hyukjae yang terus meminta maaf dengan tanpa dasar, Junsu justru mengacak surai lembut Hyukjae dengan gemas. Dia tersenyum lebar sekali, hampir tertawa bahkan, karena Hyukjae yang menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari meraih ponselnya di tangan Junsu dengan hati tak enak.

"Aku akan mandi," Junsu mengakhiri percakapan mereka dengan final, sembari melangkahkan tungkai kakinya ke arah kamar mandi.

Kedua tangan Junsu menarik ujung kaus putihnya dengan cepat, meloloskan kaus tersebut kemudian melemparkannya ke arah keranjang pakaian kotor. Teriakan kemenangan Junsu mendominasi kamar asrama mereka yang hening karena kausnya dengan sukses masuk ke dalam keranjang kotor dengan isi yang menumpuk itu. Berbeda dengan Junsu yang bersenandung ceria di perjalanan kamar mandi, Hyukjae dengan tergesa-gesa menyalakan ponselnya karena benda itu memberikan sinyal bahwa pesan ada pesan masuk.

Dengan sekali ketukan setelah menyalakan ponselnya, Hyukjae terkejut bukan main. Itu adalah pesan dari _Find Sugar_. Nama pengirim itu sangat asing di matanya. Nama pengguna _Spellbound86_ mengirim sebuah pesan untuknya.

 **Spellbound86** : kamu manis sekali.

Terkejut dikarenakan pesan itu tiba-tiba muncul di ponselnya, Hyukjae mengetuk pesan itu, dan sedetik kemudian pesan itu mengantar Hyukjae ke salah satu percakapan di _Find Sugar_. Hyukjae lebih terkejut melihat percakapan yang pasti dibuat oleh Junsu rupanya telah sangat banyak dengan orang lain. Dengan kata lain, Junsu mengobrol dengan orang ini, _Spellbound86_ , dengan akun milik Hyukjae, berpura-pura menjadi Hyukjae.

ㅡㅡㅡ

 **IceBerry70** : iya, aku tersesat di siniㅠㅠ

 **Spellbound86** : jangan menangis. Saya akan menuntunmu, tenang saja.

 **Spellbound86** : wah, saya terdengar seperti _tourguide_. _Your private tourguide ;)_

 **IceBerry70** : _hyuuuung~_

 **Spellbound86** : tebak, apa yang saya pikirkan sekarang?

 **IceBerry70** : ung? _Hyung_ sedang pikirkan apa?

 **Spellbound86** : memikirkan kamu yang merengek dengan manja. Itu sangat manis.

 **IceBerry70** : hyung penggombal!

 **Spellbound86** : kalau gombalan saya dapat menarikmu, maka saya akan lakukan itu.

 **IceBerry70** : _aish, hyungie!_

 **IceBerry70** : oh, ya. Pekerjaan _hyung_ apa?

 **Spellbound86** : perayu ulungmu?

 **Spellbound86** : haha bukan. Saya bekerja sebagai kepala _departement store_. Kamu siswa?

 **IceBerry70** : ya, hyung!

 **IceBerry70** : tahun depan aku akan daftar perguruan tinggi. Semangat untuk diriku sendiri!

 **Spellbound86** : kamu manis sekali.

ㅡㅡㅡ

Pipi Hyukjae merah padam melihat percakapan yang dibuat Junsu dengan pengguna tersebut. Jemarinya menggenggam ponselnya gemas, jemari kakinya menekuk di bawah sana. Di detik berikutnya, Hyukjae berteriak kencang sekali sampai-sampai terdengar ke kamar mandi. Emosi Hyukjae lebih meningkat beberapa persen sewaktu mendengar tawa Junsu yang keras sekali di balik pintu kamar mandi. Hyukjae tahu pasti Junsu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dengan tubuh telanjang bulat penuh sabun.

"Otak burung!"

Menjadi murid di sekolah bergengsi sangat tidak menguntungkan, terutama untuk Hyukjae dan Junsu. Hal ini dikarenakan sekolah mereka mengadakan kelas sabtu, mengingat keduanya dan para siswa lainnya sudah menempati kelas akhir. Siswa-siwa yang berprestasi akan dikirim orang tuanya untuk mengikuti kelas tambahan di luar sekolah, yang memakan waktu beberapa jam. Sekolah di Korea Selatan bukan main-main, tidak seperti yang Hyukjae tonton di drama TV bersama Sora sewaktu sekolah menengah. Hyukjae dan Junsu bahkan baru dapat pulang setelah fajar telah menyembunyikan wujudnya.

Seperti saat ini, Hyukjae memakai jaket tebal karena angin malam menerpa tubuhnya. Dia melirik sekilas ke arah Junsu, di sebelahnya, yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Mereka berada di perjalanan pulang ditemani lampu-lampu jalanan dan beberapa siswa yang berjalan ke arah gedung asrama khusus pria, karena di gedung asrama khusus wanita berada di ujung jalan simpangan kedua, lebih dekat dari sekolah.

Hyukjae menunduk, melihat sepatu putih yang tersimpul rapi dengan sesekali menendang kerikil. Telinganya sedari tadi mendengar Junsu yang terkikik di depan layar ponselnya, dan Hyukjae tahu persis apa yang Junsu lakukan sekarang. Apa lagi jika bukan mengobrol dengan pengguna _bluecigarette_ yang berbahasa tak senonoh?

Tepat saat Hyukjae menendang kerikil terbesar, Junsu berhenti melangkahkan kakinya dengan tiba-tiba. Hyukjae juga mendengar suara pekikan tertahan Junsu sebelum lengan kurus Hyukjae ditahan oleh sahabat kentalnya.

"Dia bertanya apakah besok kita libur," Junsu mengeratkan pegangannya di tangan Hyukjae lebih erat, mencegah Hyukjae berjalan meninggalkan dirinya. "Setelah kujawab iya, dia mengajakku untuk melanjutkan hubungan ini. Tahu, kan, artinya?"

Hyukjae menggeleng polos, Junsu mengerang gemas.

"Dia mengajakku bertemu di restoran pasta!"

Hyukjae berteriak, dan kali ini Junsu ikut berteriak karena akhirnya Hyukjae mengerti.

"Astaga, aku bahkan tidak ada gambaran dia seperti apa! Aku tidak tahu apa dia seorang kakek tua yang haus belaian para remaja homo, atau dia berusaha untuk mengincarku, mengincar organku! Karena sumpah demi apa pun yang di dunia, aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya!"

Hyukjae membuka mulutnya, melihat Junsu yang menyuarakan isi hatinya hingga kedua alisnya bertautan. Bukan ekspresi wajah Junsu yang membuat Hyukjae terkejut, tetapi Hyukjae baru melihat Junsu berbicara sepanjang ini, menyuarakan hatinya, bukan menceramahi Hyukjae seperti biasanya. Dan jika Hyukjae cerna kata-kata Junsu barusan, Hyukjae jadi menggigil sendiri.

"Su, ini resikomu karena sudah bergabung dengan aplikasi itu." Hyukjae menatap Junsu dalam. Dia harus menjadi dewasa jika Junsu yang dewasa tiba-tiba panik dan tidak terkendali. "Seharusnya Junsu bisa menerima ini karena bagaimana pun juga, mendapatkan seorang _daddy_ seperti katamu, harus bertemu secara tatap muka jika kau ingin serius. Aku tidak mau Junsu-nya Hyukjae mendapat daddy melalui ketikan, tidak pernah tatap muka. Itu seperti main-main."

Junsu menelan ludahnya gugup, menatap kedua mata jernih itu dengan bibir yang ia gigit. Napasnya sedikit tidak beraturan karena pikiran-pikiran negatif yang hinggap di benaknya saat ini. Tapi Junsu merasa perkataan Hyukjae benar, dia tidak mau mendapat seseorang hanya melalui ketikan, tanpa tatap muka.

Hyukjae melangkah perlahan, meninggalkan Junsu satu langkah, sembari merogoh saku jaketnya. Setelah itu dia menarik ponsel hitam dimilikinya. Tangannya bergerak perlahan, mengacungkan ponselnya sendiri ke arah Junsu. "Kalau Junsu takut, aku akan mengajak orang ini bertemu denganku juga. Di restoran pasta yang sama."

"Baiklah. Aku akan terima," Junsu bergumam.

Junsu mengetikkan kalimat persetujuan untuk datang ke restoran pasta tempat di mana orang-orang berkencan, sama halnya dengan Hyukjae yang kini menyalakan ponselnya dengan sekali tekan. Kedua lelaki berseragam itu sibuk dengan ponselnya, mengirim pesan melalui aplikasi tersebut.

ㅡㅡㅡ

 **Bluecigarette** : bertemu di restoran pasta dekat sekolahmu, jam 8 pagi untuk mendiskusikan ini lebih jauh. Bisa?

 **Yourdolphin** : _okay, see you!_

ㅡㅡㅡ

 **IceBerry70** : _hyung_ , apakah kita bisa bertemu di restoran pasta dekat sekolaku? Aku ingin membicarakan ini dengan serius.

 **IceBerry70** : jam setengah 9?

 **Spellbound86** : _as your wish, cutie ;)_

ㅡㅡㅡ

 **ㅡ** **Find Sugar** **ㅡ**

Tidur Hyukjae sedikit terusik seusai mendengar pintu kamar yang dibanting tergesa-gesa oleh Junsu. Di alam bawah sadarnya, Hyukjae tahu bahwa pagi ini keduanya memiliki janji penting, hingga membuat tidurnya tak nyenyak semalaman. Hyukjae menebak bahwa suara tadi menandakan Junsu sudah berangkat untuk pergi ke restoran pasta karena jam pertemuan Junsu lebih pagi dibandingkan miliknya.

Hyukjae membuka matanya sembari menggerakkan kakinya, menendang-nendang selimutnya yang menutupi pahanya. Kedua tangan terjulur di langit-langit, saling bertaut untuk meregangkan kedua tangannya, sebelum dirinya bangkit secara cepat. Hyukjae duduk di ranjangnya dengan keadaan kaki duduk bersila, menggosok matanya yang sedikit membengkak. Lelaki manis itu menapaki lantai dingin kamarnya, sedangkan kuasa kanannya meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di ranjang.

Sebuah pesan, lagi.

ㅡㅡㅡ

 **Spellbound86** : hari ini kamu pakai baju warna apa?

ㅡㅡㅡ

Hyukjae membacanya dalam hati sebelum menggedikkan kedua bahunya. Dia berjalan ke arah lemari pakaiannya, membuka kedua pintu lemari itu, lalu menatap pakaiannya yang menumpuk. Di saat-saat seperti ini, Hyukjae tidak tahu akan memakai pakaian apa. Hyukjae merasa dia miskin pakaian, padahal lemarinya penuh dengan pakaian.

Tangannya menarik sebuah hanger yang menggantung overall jeans di atas lutut berwarna _navy._ Hyukjae memutar otaknya, mulai mengembang imajinya untuk menyusun _overall_ pendek ini dengan kaus polos berlengan pendeknya. Sejurus kemudian, senyum Hyukjae merekah dengan lebar.

Hyukjae melihat ponselnya yang masih berada di tangannya. Jemari lentik itu mengetikkan balasan kepada pasangan semunya dengan senyuman secerah matahari, sebelum pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya yang berantakan.

ㅡㅡㅡ

 **Spellbound86** : hari ini kamu pakai baju warna apa?

 **IceBerry70** : kaus polos berwarna putih ya, _hyung!_

ㅡㅡㅡ

 **ㅡ** **Find Sugar** **ㅡ**

Dugaan Hyukjae benar, bahwa Junsu telah berangkat lebih dulu ke kafe bahkan sebelum Hyukjae mengetahui apa yang Junsu pakai hari ini. Di perjalanan menuju restoran pasta, Hyukjae selalu menunduk, melihat sepatu Adidas putih polosnya yang kontras dengan kaus kaki merah marun.

Hyukjae hari ini tidak terlalu menyiapkan dirinya. Dia mencuci rambut kemudian mengeringkannya dengan _hairdryer_ , menyisirnya dengan setengah hati agar tidak terlalu rapi dan klimis. Dia hanya memakai kaus putih seperti yang dia katakan kepada pasangannya, _Spellbound86_. Hyukjae memadu-padankan _overall_ yang Hyukjae kira selutut, namun fakta mengatakan bahwa lelaki ini telah tumbuh tinggi, sehingga _overall_ nya menjadi di atas lutut. Hyukjae tidak percaya diri memakai pakaian pendek seperti ini.

Tangan kanan Hyukjae menekuk, memperlihatkan jam tangan hitam besar yang melingkar mandis di pergelangan tangan. Dia melirik jam tangannya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 8.15 menit karena Hyukjae tergolong orang-orang _ontime_. Masih ada 15 menit lagi. Hyukjae pikir tidak apa-apa datang lebih cepat dibandingkan terlambat dari jam yang dijanjikan.

Suara kerincing lembut menyapa pendengarannya sewaktu Hyukjae mendorong pintu kaca restoran pasta, tempat yang akan menjadi saksi bisu perjanjian mereka. Kakinya melangkah ragu, sama seperti bibir bawah yang dia gigit sebagai tanda bahwa dia betul-betul ragu.

Kedua mata tanpa polesan Hyukjae berhenti di salah satu meja yang belum berpenghuni, bertempat di dekat jendela, tidak terlalu pojok, namun tertutup untuk ia dan pasangannya. Setelah mendudukkan bokongnya, Hyukjae mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap penjuru restoran pasta.

Matanya menangkap satu pasangan yang terlihat bahagia, dengan salah satu orangnya membawa satu buket bunga yang cantik. Hyukjae tidak dapat melihat siapa yang membawa sebuket bunga itu, tetapi Hyukjae yakin seratus persen jika seseorang dibalik buket bunga itu pasti telah berseri-seri. Seakan menjawab rasa penasaran Hyukjae, orang tersebut mengalihkan sebuket bunga besar, meninggalkan Hyukjae yang terkejut tak main-main.

Itu Junsu, membawa sebuket besar bunga.

Hyukjae jadi iri.

Rasa keterkejutan yang berlebihan itu hilang secara cepat begitu seseorang tiba-tiba duduk di hadapannya. Napas Hyukjae tercekat, degup jantungnya berdegup dengan tak karuan melihat rupa seseorang di depannya. Pipinya memerah hingga telinga, membuat Hyukjae menunduk malu guna menyembunyikan goresan merah muda.

Pria di depannya ini memiliki rupa yang rupawan, sangat. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat gelap, mata sendunya sangat indah, dan senyuman yang lelaki dewasa itu torehkan sempurna. Lelaki dewasa itu tersenyum manis menatap Hyukjae yang menunduk. Napas lelaki itu memang sedikit memburu dikarenakan dia diharuskan berlari dari pesimpangan jalan yang macet. Jalanan ibu kota benar-benar membuatnya lelah secara fisik dan batin.

" _Find Sugar_?"

Hyukjae mendengar suara lelaki dewasa itu. Suaranya lembut, tetapi lebih berat dari miliknya. Mau tak mau Hyukjae mengangguk penuh rasa malu. Mendengar nama aplikasi yang menuntun Hyukjae hingga saat ini menandakan bahwa lelaki di depannya benar-benar pasangan di aplikasi _Find Sugar_.

"Manis." Satu kata, semburat merah muda itu semakin tebal. Apalagi sekarang lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya di atas meja. "Namaku Lee Donghae. Namamu siapa, hm?"

Ah, bahkan mereka satu marga!

Hyukjae dibuat merona oleh lelaki dewasa nan tampan di depan matanya. Dia mendongak, menatap secara langsung kedua mata sendu tersebut. Pipinya sangat panas, mungkin saat ini wajah Hyukjae seperti apel merah karena salahkan kulit putih susunya yang terlihat kontras dengan lelaki berkulit _tan_ di depannya.

"Leeㅡ Hyukjae,"

Tangan Donghae, si lelaki dewasa bersurai cokelat gelap, menatap bagimana jari cantik seorang lelaki muda membalas juluran tangannya. Donghae dapat merasakan telapak tangan kasarnya itu bergesekan dengan telapak tangan yang lembut.

"Maaf, aku terlambat." Donghae enggan melepaskan tautan tangan mereka, terlalu nyaman untuk dilepas. "Aku tidak mau dibuntuti kakak lelakiku, jadi aku menaiki taksi barusan, dan aku harus berlari. Macet sekali. Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Hyukjae."

Kening Hyukjae dibuat mengerut dikarenakan kata-kata Donghae barusan. "Ah, tidak, _Hyung_! Aku baru sampai sini juga. Hyung sama sekali tidak terlambat."

Tangan mereka yang menjabat satu sama lain kini bergerak, menyamankan posisi hanya untuk menggenggam tangan satu sama lain. Keduanya mengulum senyum, bak sepasang kekasih yang baru kemarin sore. Jari Donghae memisahkan jemari Hyukjae, menyelipkan mereka di antara sela-sela jemari lelaki manis itu.

Jika Donghae percaya kepada hari keberuntungan, maka hari ini adalah hari keberuntungannya. Dia dapat bertemu dengan seseorang yang manis sekali. Dia bisa melihat masa depan Hyukjae yang cerah, bagaimana di setiap tutur katanya terdengar sopan (dan juga indah di telinganya).

Donghae, pemilik saham beberapa perusahaan itu seperti jatuh cinta kembali.

"Apakah kau keberatan jika aku merokok? Aku membawa sebungkus."

Terdengar rengekan kecil dari Hyukjae, tepat saat Hyukjae mengangguk beberapa kali. "Sesak,"

Tangan kiri yang masih terbebas itu menopang dagunya. Mata sendu itu memancarkan afeksi secara jelas. "Hm, baiklah. Pesan minumanmu, makan juga sekalian. Ini masih pagi. Kau mungkin belum sarapan. Hanya pesankan aku _americano_ panas."

Hyukjae membuka buku menu yang berada di meja mereka. Tatapan matanya berbinar seketika, membuat Donghae tertegun. Donghae dibuat terkejut oleh pancaran sinar mata yang polos dan menggemaskan, memancarkan kemurnian, kesucian. Donghae berikrar dalam hati untuk meninju siapa pun yang berani membuat lelaki di depannya ini menangis. Donghae ingin sekali memuja setiap jengkal kulit lelaki di depannya ini, mengungkungnya dalam penuh hati-hati.

"Wafle dengan sirup stroberi?"

"Apa pun, Hyukjae. Apa pun."

Lalu tautan jemari mereka terlepas hanya karena Hyukjae yang memilih untuk mengangkat tangannya, memanggil pelayan setempat yang sepertinya tidak aneh dengan pasangan sesama jenis. Seorang pelayan lelaki dengan wajah penuh kesopanan datang ke meja mereka, bertanya tentang apa yang akan mereka pilih untuk sarapan pagi.

"Wafle sirup stroberi, _americano_ panas, dan air minㅡ"

"Berikan dia sesuatu yang manis. Susu, atau apa pun. Jus juga boleh."

Main perintah merupakan sifat bawaan Donghae. Dia tidak peduli bagaimana Hyukjae memandang figur sampingnya dengan keterkejutan, dan kemudian pandangan itu dipenuhi oleh rasa malu. Karena bagaimana pun juga, diam-diam Hyukjae menginginkan minuman manis, tetapi tidak enak hati jikalau lelaki yang baru mengenalnya ini membayar seluruh makanannya.

Pelayan itu mengangguk sopan setelah menulis cepat pesanan mereka. Sempat tersenyum sewaktu Donghae menyela perkataan Hyukjae.

"Wafel sirup stroberi, _americano_ panas, dan susu cokelat hangat?"

"B-bisakah aku mendapatkan susu stroberi?" Hyukjae menatap pelayan melalui bulu matanya, sedangkan kedua telunjuknya menggaruk gugup meja.

"Apa pun, Hyukjae." Donghae tersenyum, lembut sekali. Tangan besarnya terulur untuk mengusap surai hitam Hyukjae, tak ayal semburat malu-malu itu muncul kembali di tulang pipi Hyukjae. "Berikan dia susu stroberi hangat."

Setelah pendengar kata pamit dari pelayan, Donghae kembali memandangi Hyukjae. Matanya secara tidak sopan menatap Hyukjae dari ujung rambut hingga perut yang dilapisi _overall_ serta kaus putih. Kemudian terlihatlah telinga lelaki dewasa itu memerah, tersipu. Dalam diam Donghae memaki dalam hati bahwa pakaian yang Hyukjae kali ini pakai sangat sempurna, cocok dengan kepribadiannya.

Jemari Donghae bergerak sebentar sebelum melepaskan kontak dengan surai lembut tersebut. Ujung jemarinya menyentuh kulit wajah Hyukjae dimulai dari pelipis, pipi, dan terakhir membuat Hyukjae mendongak, menangkap arti tatapan memuja Donghae.

"Aku tidak menyesal telah bergabung _Find Sugar_ jika hal itu membuatku bertemu denganmu." Ujung jemari itu berhenti di kulit dagu Hyukjae, mengusapnya singkat. Ada keinginan untuk meraup bibir ceri yang menggugah selera. "Aku bukan perayu ulung. Tapi bisakah kita menjalin hubungan seperti tujuan kita sebelumnya?"

Kedua belah bibir ceri itu terbuka, Hyukjae tergagap. Tak ada suara apa pun yang bermakna yang terlahir. Dan setelah bergumam tak jelas, Hyukjae bertanya, " _Daddy Dom Little Boy_?"

" _You got my point, dear_."

"Ahㅡitu..."

Atensi kedua insan itu teralihkan oleh sepasang lelaki yang salah seorangnya membawa sebuket bunga. Lelaki seumuran Hyukjae itu berbaju kemeja polo berwarna putih, celana _jeans_ di bawah lutut, serta sepatu basket. Junsu, tiba-tiba berada di hadapan meja mereka, tersenyum berseri-seri dengan buket bunga besar di tangan kanannya. Tepat di sebelahnya, terdapat seorang lelaki yang lebih dewasa, berpakaian rapi dan memiliki sepasang bisep besar.

"Hyukjae, ini partner _Find Sugar_ ku, namanya Yunhoㅡ _Daddy,_ " Junsu biasanya serampangan, di depan Hyukjae justru tersipu seperti gadis. "Aku resmi menjadi _Baby_ -nya. Yunho _Daddy_ , ini temanku, Hyukjae."

Semuanya terasa begitu cepat saat Hyukjae memerkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan, begitu pun dengan Yunho yang membalasnya dengan wibawa. Tangan mereka menjabat sebentar. Belum ada lima detik, Donghae sudah terbatuk-batuk.

Junsu menggaruk belakang tengkuknya, "Kami pamit dulu," Tatapannya berpindah, menatap Donghae sekilas, seolah memberi sinyal oh-ini-partner-sahabatku. "Hyukjae, kami akan melakukan kencan pertama kami di tempat perbelanjaan. _Daddy_ -ku akan membelikanku beberapa mini figur terbaru. Dah!"

Hyukjae menganga, membiarkan kedua belah bibirnya terpisah dengan penuh keterkejutan. Junsu itu adalah anak bandel menurut Hyukjae, dia tidak peduli tentang nilai akademik, kerjaannya bermain game, makannya selalu mie, dan banyak luka di lututnya karena dia suka menjatuhkan tubuhnya saat bermain sepak bola di sekolah. Tapi yang dilihat Hyukjae barusan bukanlah Junsu. Junsu bahkan mengamit lengan kekar _daddy-_ nya dengan malu-malu.

"Iri dengan mereka?"

Suara berat menginterupsi Hyukjae, mengumpulkan seluruh kesadaran Hyukjae yang terbang memikirkan perubahan sikap Junsu. Dengan hitungan detik, Hyukjae panik. Bagaimana jika Donghae ini menyukai lelaki yang bandel dan banyak ulah?

Alih-alih menjawab, Hyukjae menyajukan pernyataan. "Kalau _Hyung_ menyukai anak bandel, aku adalah anak bandel!"

Mendengar hal bertolak-belakang dengan sifat Hyukjae yang mudah dibaca seperti membaca buku ini meninggalkan kerutan tebal di dahi Donghae. Anak bandel katanya? Bahkan tidak ada luka sedikit pun di wajah maupun lengan Hyukjae. Mulus, tanpa luka, tanpa cacat.

"A-aku mencentang kotak persetujuan orang tua saat membuat akun di situs resmi Disney Club sewaktu sekolah dasar, pa-padahal aku tidak meminta izin orang tuaku!"

Donghae tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat itu juga. Matanya menyipit, mengisyaratkan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak percaya dengan setiap perkataan Hyukjae yang didengarnya beberapa detik sebelumnya. Hyukjae tidak mencoba untuk menjadi pelawak, tapi demi Tuhan, Donghae sangat terpingkal atas kepolosan Hyukjae sampai-sampai Donghae ingin menggigit Hyukjae karena gemasnya.

Donghae berdeham, sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru restoran. Hanya ada mereka, karena pelanggan pertama yang datang yaitu Junsu beserta pasangan resmi barunya, Yunho. "Tidak perlu untuk menjadi orang lain, jadi dirimu sendiri, karena aku menyukaimu yang seperti ini." Donghae mengambil napasnya, suaranya menjadi serius. "Jadi, tawaranku, bagaimana?"

"A-akuㅡ ingin bertanya sesuatu, boleh?"

Donghae mengangguk.

"Apa _Hyung_ akan memerlakukan aku dengan baik?"

"Kau tahu jawabannya."

"Apa aku boleh mengganggu waktu senggang _Hyung_ dengan mengirim pesan?"

"Aku suka itu, benar-benar suka."

"Apaㅡ Apa _Hyung_ akan menyakiti diriku?"

Pertanyaan yang baru saja terlontar dari belah bibir Hyukjae sedikit membuat Donghae terhenyak. Bagaimana bisa Donghae menyakiti orang yang bahkan dari luarnya saja Donghae tahu orang ini sangat lembut dan tidak pantas untuk disakiti?

"Aku akan memukul diriku sendiri." Donghae menatap Hyukjae lurus, intonasinya lebih serius, hingga bulu kuduk Hyukjae berdiri. "Jika kau disakiti orang lain, aku akan memukul orang itu. Tidak, tidak. Mungkin tidak akan memukul, karena itu tidak jantan. Tapi, ya, kau akan tahu akibatnya. Kau hanya perlu percaya padaku, lalu aku akan memberikan semuanya kepadamu."

Tangan berurat itu terjulur untuk menyentuh kembali tangan halus Hyukjae. Donghae menyukai bagaimana rasa kulitnya menggesek kulit Hyukjae, karena itu sangat menyenangkan. Tiba-tiba saja, pikiran Donghae bercabang dikarenakan pernyataannya sendiri. Dia jadi membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak hingga darahnya berdesir lebih cepat dan terfokus di bagian terselatannya.

"Hyukjae, umurmu berapa?" Kedua mata sendu itu menggelap, menyelami pupil kecokelatan Hyukjae yang bergerak tak teratur karena gugup. Hyukjae merasakan dirinya ditelanjangi karena tatapan Donghae itu sangat dalam, dan tak senonoh. "Umurmu 18 tahun, kan?"

Hyukjae mengangguk takut-takut. Dia membuang tatapannya, memutuskan kontak mata intens yang Donghae berikan kepadanya. Tidak bisa disangkal, walaupun Donghae berumur 9 tahun di atasnya, tapi penampilan dan rupa Donghae tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Unsur-unsur kesempurnaan para lelaki yang berpenampilan menarik dan awet muda, dapat ditemukan pada Donghae.

"Apa kau pernah berhubungan seks?"

"..Eh?"

Secara tak tahu malu, semburat merah muda syarat akan rasa malu itu merajai kedua pipi Hyukjae, mendominasi wajah Hyukjae sehingga kentara sekali bahwa lelaki itu merona. Dan dari semburat yang tak tahu kondisi itu, Donghae menahan napasnya; dia mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Apa kau keberatan untuk bersenggama denganku? Menyerahkan lubang perawan yang tak pernah dibobol seseorang untukku? Menjadikan aku yang pertama untuk membuatmu mendapatkan kenikmatan dunia?"

Hyukjae mengerang malu. Pipinya memerah seiring omongan kotor yang dilontarkan Donghae secara bertubi-tubi. Kesepuluh jemari kakinya menekuk di bawah sana sampai-sampai dia merasakan perutnya dipenuhi ribuan kupu-kupu yang hinggap. Hyukjae pusing dengan pertanyaan Donghae. Namun sisinya yang lain mengatakan bahwa dia sudah cukup umur. Tidak perlu menjadi munafik untuk mengatakan bahwa dia pun penasaran dengan hal yang diagung-agungkan oleh banyak orang.

"A-aku akanㅡmm... menyetujuinya," Ada jeda di sana, Hyukjae menggantungkan kata-katanya dengan ganjil. "Namun, umh, jikaㅡ aku merasakan kesakitan, _hyung_ harus memberikanku perhatian lebih, ya? A-aku mendengar kalau ituㅡ sakit..."

Donghae tidak akan menuntut apa-apa kepada Hyukjae, karena dari detik pertama mereka bertukar kontak mata, Donghae telah menaruh kepercayaan kepada Hyukjae. Hyukjae itu lugu, tidak picik seperti deretan para mantan atau teman tidurnya yang ternyata mengharapkan materi dari Donghae. Padahal hubungan yang Donghae mau adalah hubungan yang didasarkan atas rasa nyaman satu sama lain, rasa melindungi, cinta. Bukannya menguras dompet Donghae tetapi pada akhirnya Donghae lah yang menjadi pihak yang dirugikan karena para mantan pacarnya rata-rata berselingkuh.

"Terima kasih, _Baby_."

"T-terima kasih kembali, _D-daddy_..."

Keduanya telah menanamkan dalam hati jika mereka adalah pasangan baru hubungan _DDLB_ yang sukses bertemu melalui situs _Find Sugar_. Hyukjae juga menyadari dirinya belum terlalu mandiri, belum terlalu dewasa, sehingga dia membutuhkan sosok dewasa yang akan mengerti dirinya. Di sisi lain Donghae pun ingin memiliki hubungan yang murni tentang perasaan, bukan hanya mengenai materi.

Pikiran mereka terputus dikarenakan pelayan secara tiba-tiba berada di hadapan mereka. Lagi-lagi pelayan lelaki yang sama, bersama nampan, dia menyusun minuman dan makanan untuk mereka. Sembari menunggu makanan telah disusun dan memberikan sejumlah uang lebih beserta tip, keduanya, termasuk Donghae menyibukan diri untuk mengintip pesan masuk di ponselnya.

Keningnya sedikit bertaut, membaca pesan itu dalam hati.

ㅡㅡㅡ

 **Yourdolphin** : daddy! Terima kasih bunganya, aku suuuuka sekali!

ㅡㅡㅡ

Lelaki dewasa itu tidak merasakan napasnya. Dia menahan napasnya seiring membaca pesan tersebut. Beberapa kali Donghae baca dengan seksama, satu persatu kata, satu persatu kalimat, hingga akhirnya nama pengirim yang memberikan pernyataan sesuatu.

Bahwa dia memberikan sebuket bunga. Sejak kapan?

Mata sendu Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel yang menampilkan pesan dari aplikasi _Find Sugar_ , yang anehnya justru pengirim itu mengatakan dia memberikan sebuket bunga, namun di hadapannya, pasangannya sama sekali tidak membawa sebuket bunga.

Sebuket bunga? Donghae mengingat sepasang lelaki yang sempat menyapanya, dia membawa sebuket bunga.

Donghae menyimpan ponselnya dengan was-was. Jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali. Bukan, bukan karena saat ini Hyukjae tengah menyesap susu stroberi dengan _foam_ sehingga bibir atasnya terdapat jejak foam. Namun kenyataan bahwa pasangan yang berada di hadapannya tidak membawa buket bunga sama sekali darinya.

Alih-alih meniup dan menyesap _americano_ panasnya, Donghae lagi-lagi meraih ponselnya. Jemari jantan itu beberapa kali menyentuh ponselnya, mengantarkan benda elektronik itu ke pada aplikasi yang mengantarkan ia dengan lelaki manis di depannya. Dan pergerakan telunjuk Donghae terhenti, megambang di udara, terkejut dengan takdirnya.

ㅡㅡㅡ

 **Bluecigarette** : aku sedang menebak apa yang kau pakai hari ini. Aku akan memakai kemeja berwarna abu-abu dan topi.

 **Yourdolphin** : aku? Memakai celana _jeans._

ㅡㅡㅡ

Dengan rasa tidak percaya, Donghae menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh kulit lembut itu. Setelah Hyukjae mendongak, memberikannya seluruh atensi yang Hyukjae punya, kerutan Donghae tercipta sangat jelas. Matanya menampilkan keraguan yang jelas. Donghae sedikit tidak paham perbedaan antara warna _navy_ dan bahan jeans.

" _Yourdolphin_?"

Tanpa disangka-sangka serta amat mengejutkan Donghae, respon Hyukjae menunjukan keterkejutan dan keanehan. Tatapannya mengisyaratkan tanda tanya besar, dengan terus membalas tatapan mata Donghae.

"Aku?" Hyukjae menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku _IceBerry70_ , _yourdolphin_ milik temanku, Junsu yang tadi." Beberapa detik kemudian, kedua mata jernih itu terbelalak. "Nama pengguna hyung bukan _Spellbound86_?"

Satu gelengan mutlak, keterkejutan itu terulang.

"Hyukjae, kita salah pasangan."

Donghae menutup ponselnya dengan sekali tekan. Tangan kekar itu membawa ponsel milik perusahaan Apple yang terbaru kembali ke meja mereka. Sebongkah wafel dan dua cangkir minuman terbengkalai begitu saja. Keduanya sibuk memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi. Hyukjae membuka ponselnya beberapa kali, sedang Donghae memijit pelipisnya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa kepada Junsu, diaㅡ bahagia sekali." Hyukjae menghembuskan napasnya berat. Matanya bergerak tak beraturan di meja makan. Nafsu makannya meluap begitu saja, kemudian meletup di langit-langit. "Aku bahkan melihat Junsu membawa buket bunga yang cantik. Dia berseri-seri. Aku tidak pernah melihat Junsu seperti itu."

"Tidak mencemaskan aku juga, hm?"

Kepala Hyukjae yang tertunduk saat ini terangkat, menatap Donghae. "Eh?"

"Aku sudah senang melihatmu menjadi pasangan _virtual_ ku. Sejak pertama kita bertemu, tadi." Erangan frustasi mampir di pendengaran Hyukjae. "Aku percaya temanmu itu akan terkejut mendengar ini. Biarkan dia bahagia, dan biarkan kita bahagia, juga. Aku akan mengurusnya sendiri dengan yang namanya Junsu tadi."

Kepala Hyukjae itu dibuat menunduk (lagi) oleh Donghae. Benar, Junsu sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaannya, dilihat bagaimana caranya dia berjalan yang sumpah demi apa pun Hyukjae lihat Junsu mengamit manja lengan Yunho, yang bernotabene sebagai orang asing namun dapat mencuri perhatiannya. Di sisi lain, jikamana Hyukjae membiarkan imajinya berjalan, mungkin Hyukjae akan senang jika dia dipasangkan oleh Yunho. Yunho tidak buruk rupa, kelihatan santun, dan menjunjung harga diri pasangannya. Namun, mungkin Hyukjae tidak akan dibuat tersipu sesering ini jika bukan karena Donghae.

Detik kemudian sebuah tangan besar menyentuh surainya secara lembut. Dari usapan itu, Hyukjae merasa nyaman. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan kedewasaan dari sosok di hadapannya ini.

"Mari, kita mulai hubungan ini," Suara berat itu terdengar menyejukkan di sepasang telinga merah Hyukjae. "Hyukjae _Baby_."

Memang tidak ada yang bisa menebak kehendak Tuhan atas cara-Nya mengatur rencana dengan sangat sempurna. Tidak ada yang bisa menebak, apalagi membuat takdirnya sendiri. Takdir sangatlah indah, sebagaimana Tuhan menciptakannya bahkan di luar tebakan manusia.

Dan Hyukjae menemukan takdirnya, sebagaimana Donghae pun menemukan.

.

.

.

 **END**

Yep, untuk chapter 1 atau chapter Find Sugar ini memang aku niatnya panjang karena ceritain asal mula mereka ketemu, tapi enggak nyadar bahwa segini banyaknya ternyata. Mau dibagi dua chapter, nggak nyambung juga. Kan satu chapter satu masalah(?)

Untuk masalah situs, aku gak ngada-ngada. Memang betul ada situs kaya gitu. Cuma aku ubah nama situs, format, dll.

Finally, fanfiction Find Sugar resmi dimulai, yayyyy! *tebar konfeti* jangan lupa sisipkan komentar ya sayang-sayangku!


End file.
